Crossed Blades of Evensong1
is a Guild War Event. Guilds will battle each other in a short war, earning Points with each battle fought in the war. The Guild with the most Points at the end of war is the winner, and will earn extra points towards the Ranking Rewards. This is a Short Event. 'Event Details' *8/16/2013 - 8/19/2013 (EDT) 'Guild War' Declare War on another Guild inside an Event Cycle in order to start earning your War Grades. Your Guild is now in a War with the opposing Guild, and all battles with their members are considered War Battles. In this version of the event ANY guild member (not just officers) may declare war. The Guild War lasts for 30 minutes, and starts 5 minutes after the opposing Guild receives the Declaration of War. The winner is the Guild that earns the most points during the Guild War. 1000 Bonus Points 'are then awarded to all the players on the winning Guild. These Bonus points only count towards your Individual Ranking and not your Guild Ranking. During a Guild War event members may not leave or be expelled from the guild. Conversely no one can join an existing Guild. The Second Guild war introduced Mercenary Guilds for guild-less players to form temporary random 3-member guilds to participate in the event. 'Event Cycles - 8/16/2013 - 8/19/2013 (EDT) 'War Battles' When engaged in a Guild War, you will only be able to attack players that are are members of the opposing Guild, and only members of the opposing Guild may attack you. Each battle waged with a player during a Guild War is thus considered a War Battle and may earn Event Points for your Guild. 'War Grades' Points earned during a War will increase the War Grade of your Guild. The higher you raise your War Grade, the better rewards you can receive. Your War Grade will be calculated and then reset at the end of each Event Cycle. 'Guild Class War Bonuses' There are 2 types of Guild Class War bonuses: All Guild and Individual: All Guild class bonuses All guild bonuses's effects do NOT stack if multiple people use the same class bonus concurrently, now will the timer countdown reset or be extended. i.e. both the Warrior and Knight bonus may be active at the same time, but if someone else activates one of these already active All Guild class bonuses, it's effects are ignored. to chain the effect, you must make sure the previous instance has expired by at least 1 second. *Warrior: slight Bonus (5%? 10%?) to all guild member's attack for 5-10 minutes (the time is dependent on the level of the class) *Knight: slight Bonus (5%? 10%?) to all guild member's defence for 5-10 minutes (the time is dependent on the level of the class) Individual class bonuses Since individual classes only affect the user of that class, multiple guild members may have the same bonus active at the same time. *Merchant: Medals earned are multiplied by 1.5x for 5-10 minutes (the time is dependent on the level of the class) *Bard: Regenerates 60%??-70%?? of your DEF Power (the percentage is dependent on the level of the class) *Thief: reduces the amount of points of the enemy that is defeated, for the current war ability lasts 5-10 minutes (the time is dependent on the level of the class) (at Lv 10 makes opponent lose 3% of their total pts for the war) *Magician: Always trigger card skills for 5-10 minutes(Editor: I have not seen FOV or Warcry trigger always) *Crusader: DEF Power will not decrease for 5-10 minutes (the time is dependent on the level of the class) *Barbarian: Will reduce the amount of WAR PWR consumed for attacks for 3-5 minutes (the time and percentage is dependent on the level of the class) *Wizard: 'Mercenary Guilds' Mercenary Guilds were created during the second Guild War, for players without a guild. The leader is selected randomly, and cannot be changed. The members can donate Dorri, but the guild cannot rank up. The members can choose from the Guild Classes Theif, Warrior, and Knight. Mercenary Guilds are temporary, and after the event ends, they are immediately disbanded. 'Officers' In this version of the event, officers are automatically assigned at the end of each war cycle: : War Marshal : General of the Guild War. Defeat to win 3000 bonus Points (only the first person to do so). : In order to face an opponent Guild's War Marshal, you must first defeat both other officers. : Assigned to the highest points contributor in total from all previous cycles. : Assault Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Attack deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Assault Captain wins 1000 bonus Points. : Assigned to the guild member with the highest value attack deck aside from the Marshal at the end of the previous cycle. : Defense Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Defense deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Defense Captain wins 1000 bonus Points. : Assigned to the guild member with the highest value defense deck aside from the Marshal and ATK Captain, at the end of the previous cycle. 'Event Points' Win Points by defeating members of the opposing Guild in War Battles. Defeat the opposing Guild's Officers for bonus points. 'Guild Shop' Buy items to help your Guild in the Guild War, using Guild Dorri. Only the Guild Leader and those granted authority by the Guild Leader may do this. Assets Special items available for the Guild War, purchased in the Guild Shop. *'Walls' - 5 may be built during each Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Wall. **Raises the Defense of your Guild members and halfs the points your opponents can win. **Each Wall increases the defense of each Guild member to 120%. **The strength (Stamina/Health) of the wall depends on your Guild's Grade. **Knock down an enemy Wall in a Guild War for bonus Points, and to remove their defense bonus. ***No points were awarded for wall destruction during this war. Points for each percentage of the wall destroyed (amount depends on your war grade), 500 points for the finishing blow in the first half, no bonus points in the second half. *'Heavy Bolt' - 5 can be deployed during a Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Bolt/Catapult. **Adds a cumulative damage bonus against the opposing Guild's Walls. 'Flame Elixir' Boosts the Attack and Defense to 130% for 5 minutes for the player that used it. Only applies in Wars. 'Limit Break' When a Guild fills this gauge, all points earned will be multiplied by 1.5 (+50%). The amount of Points needed to fill the gauge depends on the Grade of the Guild. A limit break bar that does not become full during a war will carry over to the next war. Limit break bars reset to 0 before each new cycle. 'Points Multipliers' There are no points multipliers for this event. You can, on any attack, choose to consume 1, 2 or 3 Power Potions to apply a 4x, 8x or 12x Points multiplier effect to your next attack, the effect does not carry over if your attack fails. There is a confirmation pop-up message before the attack process begins. 'War Medals' During the Event you will earn War Medals for your first 10 wins each Guild War, for Individual Ranking each Round, for Total Guild Ranking, and for Guild Grade each cycle. Exchange only DURING the Guild War event and the 24 hours after the completion of the event. Leftover War medals from the Guild war do not carry over from one event to the next. All remaining War Medals at the end of the exchange period will disappear. 'Win Rewards' Awarded after each of the first 10 wins in each war. Merchant class users can activate their ability once per war to receive double War medals during a 5 minute time period. 'Cycle Rewards (Guild Grade)' Awarded after the end of each cycle (may not show up until the next cycle starts) 'Member Rank Rewards (Individual Ranking) ' Member Rank Rewards differ depending on the rank of your guild in the event, your rank may change over the course of the event but the rewards are NOT awarded on a daily basis they are ONLY awarded at the end of the second half. Note some values are guesses or based on previous values and could be inaccurate 'Total Guild Rewards' 'Total User (Individual) Rewards' 'War Medal Exchange List' Items can ONLY be exchanged DURING the event and the 48 hours following the completion of the event: 8/16/2013 - 7/21/2013 23:59 (EDT). All unused War Medals after the end of the exchange period will disappear. 'New cards introduced' *Event Specialists **Saule the Jubilant - 7000% Wall ATK Advantage **Yibegan - 5000% Wall ATK Advantage **Chrysaor - 2000% Wall ATK Advantage *Prizes: **Heaven's Mirror Dragon - Awarded to Top 1500 Ranked players **King's Mirror Dragon - Awarded to Top 10000 Ranked players **Spirit's Mirror Dragon - Awarded to Top 20000 Rank players Category:Events